Torture of the innocent soul
by Roseradeno
Summary: A powerless Ichigo is walking home and is attacked and is brutally raped by an invisible entity. hollow x Ichigo non-con please don't hate me ;-; also possible Grimmichi in the long run. *from Wattpad*
1. Ch1 The Torture

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry for being a lazy bitch but I hope this makes up for it! Just a warning on hardcore yoai, tentacles, rape/non-con and shit buckets of angst. Also mpreg, everyone loves that shit! Anyway enjoy this chapter and leave a comment on your delicious opinions! Also I'm a terrible person...

=I=I=I=

A young man with blinding orange hair walked silently down the road, his shoes scraping softly on the pavement as he takes slow strides in the direction of his home, the warm colors of the setting sun casting over his figure.

A solemn attitude and aura clung to his hunched and depressed form, floating around him like a dense fog, and leaving an imaginary storm cloud to drift over his already flooded mind.

The orange haired youth hung his head, disappointment flooding his being at his own childishness. Soft ochre eyes shadowed under tangerine locks, were hollow and distant, staring unseeing at the asphalt in front of him as his mind wandered dangerously.

It wasn't like he wouldn't see them again right? He would give anything to see the midget once more. Her smile, her beautiful violet eyes that filled him with warmth the deeper he stared, her voice that charmed him like a snake in a urn. Oh how he missed her and the others, if only he didn't have to lose his powers to Aizen.

He only had himself to blame though, he turned down xicution out of suspicion and ended up throwing away his only hope of regaining what he lost. He had a feeling they were bad news and his instincts never led him astray.

He was reconsidering now. He didn't know how much longer his sanity could last, not much longer he surmised, from the way he was constantly imagining their voices in his head, primarily Rukia's. He was going insane, and was slowly losing his sanity to the desperation he felt ever since he watched Rukia disappear in front of his very eyes.

He was desperate in a way he never felt before. His friends in the world of the living isolated him from the world of the dead, never speaking about it in his presence and ignoring/walking away every time he opened his mouth to ask.

They eventually stopped talking to him altogether, only giving him occasional glances from their desks and rushing out the door at the first sign of a hollow. He never felt more useless then he did now, he probably could have perished and no one would notice his passing.

He hated the pitying looks they gave him when they thought he wasn't looking, Chad would stare silently through his shaggy locks, Uryu began to ignore him like the days before they met, and Orihime looked like she would break down whenever she saw his downtrodden and lonesome features.

He was sick of all this crap, he would be better off in soul society than tortured everyday by the solitude he suffered. He hadn't even slept in 3 days, due to the chronic nightmares that plagued his unguarded mind, pictures of Rukia disappearing and dark voices telling him how weak and useless he was.

The distressed teen sighed weakly, adjusting his shirt and jacket collar to cover the saddened downturn of his pale lips. His hand slowly raised to his face, wiping a straying tear at the brim of his eye, he stared at the wetness on his hand as he held back more tears.

He was so tired, so sick of being ignored, so very sad and lonely that he was considering ending his pitiful existence. He was always pathetic, weak, unworthy, and useless. He didn't even deserve the gifts he had if he didn't appreciate the time he had with them. How ungrateful he was.

Before he _did_ wish for a normal life, away from ghosts that wouldn't leave him be, and angry midgets who screwed with his reputation, annoying the hell out of him in the process, but now he wished he was dead, if only to have the power to protect once more.

He chuckled mirthlessly at his own stupidity. Well, he got what he wished for, a normal, run of the mill life.

No ghosts.

No shinigami.

No powers.

His eyes, warm with brimming tears of loss, showed his inner turmoil, changing hue from a beautiful amber to a dark and emotionless brown. It didn't matter anymore, he was probably going to throw it all away soon, he didn't trust himself not to end his life, whenever he got the chance.

Before the teen could continue his thoughts any further he felt himself ram into an invisible wall, stumbling backwards and falling on his ass. He blinked his now cleared eyes, looking up from where he was seated, boring a look of great confusion.

'I swear there was nothing in my way.' He thought, staring blankly at the space he had run into.

As he cautiously made to stand up and grasp his satchel that fell from his shoulder in his descent, he felt something thick and slimy wrap around his neck, tightening around his column and lifting him into the air, causing the teen to let out a grunt of surprise.

'W-what?!' He thought, his auburn eyes constricting in surprise, as he dangled two or three feet from the earth beneath his now struggling body.

He wrapped his hands around the tentacle like limb and yanked as hard as he could, desperate to open his airway further. The limb only tightened around his neck in response, threatening to snap the thin column in two, leaving the teen to choke. He opened his mouth in a vain attempt to breathe as he ceased his flailing, his eyes wide as his racing, oxygen deprived mind tried to figure out the cause of his torment.

'Hollow!' His mind screamed, as his vision slowly started to fade out at the corners. His eyes slowly began to roll back into his skull, his mouth weakly gargling in an attempt to scream.

Just as he felt the cold grasp of unconsciousness creep up on him, the tentacle loosened allowing him to breathe.

Ichigo was too busy replenishing his breath to notice the thin tentacles slipping around his wrists and ankles until they tightened and he could feel himself being sonidoed through the air, he watched as the surroundings changed and he felt himself pressed fully spread against a tree.

Ichigo hoped this hollow would kill him and end it all, it was playing with him, taunting him, and he could do nothing but sit there and stare defiantly.

He was surprised when felt thick limbs on him, tearing away his school uniform, he struggled again, but at the warning of his bonds tightening he could only watch in horrification as his shirt was yanked harshly and ripped apart, leaving only portions of the jacket sleeves and the back of his clothes. He cried out when he felt his pants gripped by the waistband and torn off of his body.

His cries of surprise only left him wide open with his shock, allowing a large tentacle to force itself down his throat when he cried out, muffling his obscenities and causing his jaw to nearly dislocate at its girth. His brown eyes widened as it slid further into his maw and to the back of his throat, spreading slimy fluid inside his mouth and throat as it traveled.

The teen gagged but the tentacle just forced further down his throat as bitter tears from his gag reflex rolled down his face.

' _I can't breathe. I'm going to die! I don't want this! Anything but this! Oh kami, haven't I suffered enough?!_ ' The bound teenager thought mournfully, clenching his eyes at the pain of his jaw and throat.

The tentacle forced itself down his esophagus until it stopped halfway to his stomach, backing up slowly until he felt air fill his lungs. He gasped and coughed harshly against the warm tentacle, greedily swallowing as much air as his depraved lungs could hold, not wasting the opportunity of survival.

The appendage stopped briefly at the back of his mouth to allow him the fleeting chance to breathe before curving back and forcing itself down his esophagus as quickly as it could, not caring if it hurt the suffering teen. It retreated once more and picked up a fast, brutal, and merciless rhythm, the teen's throat distending and retracting with the force and girth of the limb.

He felt his boxers torn away and released a choked whimper as his modesty was revealed to the cold air and the now outlined creature before him. The tentacle loosely wrapped around his throat was removed, slithering down his chest and wrapping around his limp shaft and attempting to stroke it to fullness.

His cheeks lit up in a vibrant blush as he realized the hollows intention and whimpered in shame as his shaft began to harden against his will.

"MNNNGH!" His muffled scream of panic rang out as he felt a new tentacle prodding at his entrance. The appendages around his ankles reached and curled around his thighs, raising him off the ground and folding his legs upward against the former soul reaper's sides, Ichigo's eyes shot wide and he forced his body to struggle as the position allowed the thick, slime coated tentacle to lap in a tongue like motion at his unprotected hole.

The dripping tentacle backed away much to Ichigo's relief. He looked down past the tentacle fucking deep down his esophagus (luckily he skipped lunch today...well for the last 3 days) and the relief drained away to be replaced with horror as it coiled up, before surging forward into the boy brutally.

"NNNNNNGH!" The protector screamed against the tentacle, new tears blossoming in the corners of his despairing amber eyes, the teens body shaking in pain when the tentacle forced in as far as it could with it's first thrust.

'It Hurts! It hurts! ...Make it stop!' The teen mentally screamed as the tentacle reeled back and jammed in further causing another harsh jolt of pain to wrack his trembling body.

He could see the tentacle writhe inside him, a lump appearing in his abdomen each time the tentacle curled back to thrust in further, continuing to jam into him repeatedly, and occasionally grazing against a spot that caused him to release a gargled moan and stars to form in his vision each time it was hit.

His erection was straining at this point, and he was panting against the gag as he started to lose himself to the pleasure instead of the pain. The boy's hands grasped the bark of the tree behind him and began thrusting against the tentacle pounding into him. He heard a faded hollow laugh come from the now visible being before him.

Ichigo was too lost in his own pleasure to care as drool dripped from his chin and sweat covered his writhing body, his toes starting to curl with bliss, the smooth tentacle around his member jerking faster and causing ichigo's moans to steadily increase in volume and frequency until he arched against the tree and came, his seed leaking down his chest and his now flaccid member.

Ichigo's eyes stared tiredly at the humanoid creature, shame filling his dulling orbs as more tentacles summoned from the hollow's form. Two smaller tentacles pressed against his already torn and straining hole, the former substitute sobbing as they forced in along with the larger counterpart, causing a new fountain of pain to spill through his already suffering form.

' _Forgive me mom...My name was in vain...you shouldn't have died for nothing...Dad, Yuzu, Karin...don't look for me, I've failed you all enough as is...'_

The tentacles suddenly picked up a bone crushing pace, the smaller tentacles invading his ass curled into his intestines until he could feel all four of them spasm and with a much deeper thrust, they released deep within the boy, obscene amounts of sweet tasting, and scalding liquid invaded his intestines, flowing into his stomach from both ends. The tentacle in his mouth stayed until he swallowed every last drop of the sweet smelling liquid.

He stared wide eyed at his distended stomach which was looking reminiscent of a late term pregnancy. He winced as a burning sensation took over his lower torso, especially his abdomen. He still felt streaming tears running down his paling face, dripping off his chin and onto his distended stomach.

He weakly raised his head and stared into the leering pair of solid crimson eyes, that belonged to his tormentor.

"K-Kill me." Ichigo whispered in a broken tone. As he watched the bipedal rapist stride toward his immobilized form, the tentacles within his body pulled out with a drenched pop. He almost sobbed in relief when nearly half the clear, blood tainted liquid flowed out of his body, relieving most of the strain on his lesser organs.

The hollow let out a dark chuckle. " **I don't plan to kill you anytime soon,** " The deep rumble of the hollow replied, giving a dark grin of promise through his mask.

 **"In fact, I plan to fill you so full of my seed you'll have no option but to be the carrier of my young!"**

The hollow reached out and gripped his ass harshly, scratching the flesh with white clawed fingers as he pulled Ichigo's lower body toward the hollow in a brutal grip.

When Ichigo's eyes landed on the hollows straining member they widened in disbelief. ' _There's no way it'll fit! That's too big! There's no chance in hell!_ ' The boy struggled weakly with all his might but the hollows tentacles held him in place. The hollow chuckled before wrapping a clawed hand around his throat, turning him around, and forcing the smaller body into the ground with a sharp crack and a muffled scream, burying the smaller's face into the earth.

"No, no, no, no,no..."Ichigo whispered like a mantra, holding his broken nose and shaking like a leaf as the hollow crouched behind him and grinned through its mask, before breaking into a terrible laughter.

 **"I'll enjoy hearing you scream, oh how I'll cherish ripping away your dignity, Kurosaki Ichigo!"** Before the teen could say a word in reply the hollow gripped the inside of his hips and lined himself up, the hollow's 12 inch member prodding his abused leaking hole before pulling back and slamming to the hilt.

 _ **"CRUNCH"**_

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He screamed with all his might as his pelvis exploded in white hot, devastating pain. It hurt worse then death, nothing even compared to the stabbing, burning, and humiliating hellfire that rushed from his backside through every limb in his body. Tears of pain came back with a vengeance and rolled down his dirt covered face, his cries turning to sharp, sobbing gasps. ' _Kill me, please! I can't take it anymore!_ '

 **"** _ **Mmmmm**_ **, so tight...So this is how the great fallen hero feels like."** The hollows mask curled into a even more disgusting grin (how was that possible?!) as he pounded the teen with in-human force, the blood infused semen easing the way, if only a little.

The hollows hand kept pushing the smaller man's face deeper into the dirt with each thrust. The clawed hand on his hip pulling the sobbing man back into his thrusts, sending lances of soul crushing pain through his hip and destroyed passage.

The orange haired teen stared at the ground with dead eyes, no longer able to cry as his tears had run dry (Yes, I made that rhyme), his mind reminding him how no one had noticed he was gone, no one came to save him, and no one would save him.

Ichigo's drowning senses could barely pick up the bony white hands leaving his head and hip, grasping his left bicep and yanking both arms backwards, and dislocating them with a sickening "Pop!".

The teen tried to scream out but all that followed was a series of open mouthed sobs.

The body above him began to move erratically, before thrusting in to the hilt and releasing deep inside him with a beastly hollow moan. The teen groaned and the hollow unsheathed himself and stepped away, watching the broken boy's eyes slowly close from pain and exhaustion before fainting completely.

" **Have fun...Human.** "

=I=I=I=

Didn't expect that did you! Hehehe! I feel like a piece of shit for writing this, I'll probably go to hell with the rest of the non-con fanfiction writers. But till then I will continue my sins. Love you guys, fav, comment, and follow and I'll see you next chapter!

-Love, Rose


	2. Ch2 feeling hollow

AN: Don't kill me please? I said I would post and look what it did! I made everything worse. Oh can't spoil, anyway leave a comment, helps me get my lazy and twisted ass into gear!

Also don't own bleach, mr tite does.

~~~woosh~~~(oxo)

*Clack, Clack*

The sound of a wooden cane stamped against the polished floor of the meeting hall, causing a dead silence to fall upon the room that was once filled with confused mutters. A set of old wizened eyes fell upon the two rows of captains, before reaching the captain of squad 12.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, what is the meaning of calling a captains meeting on such short notice!"

Drooping eyes widened slowly to take in the suspiciously smirking form of the mad scientist, a slight frown appearing on wrinkled lips.

"Well it has come to my attention, and our division's radars, that a vasto lorde has made an appearance in the world of the living... more specifically on the outskirts of Karakura."

All eyes shot wide at the mention of such a menos appearing at all, let alone showing itself in the world of the living. A man with long hair the color of snow and a sickly face stepped out of line, eyes wide in a mixture of concern and disbelief.

"H-how can this be? In the last thousand years our records have only recorded a total of 3 sightings! And 2 of them were arrancar! A menos of that tier appearing in the world of the living on its own?! That can't be right!"

A glare was leveled at the white haired male. "Do you question my sources?! You, who has none of my scientific expertise and talent?! How DARE you?! I created our detection system fro-"

"KUROTSUCHI!" The head captain bellowed, causing the madman's glare to fall flat before bowing his blue pharaoh crowned head in submission.

"I am deeply sorry head captain, now where was I? Oh yes, my team studied the hollows actions. It's reiastu disappeared within Karakura woods before spiking to the level of an arrancar of 5th espada level. I believe it still resides in Karakura this very moment."

The elder shinigami leader raised a hand from his cane to stroke his beard in troubled thought.

"Yes, this is indeed cause for concern... Kuchiki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, and Abarai-fukutaicho will go to the world of the living, capture the hollow and bring it to the Seireitei to be questioned and then cleansed. We need to find its reasoning for taking refuge in the world of the living. Your mission starts now!"

"Yes, head captain!" Three voices proclaimed synonymously.

*Clack, clack*

(^~^)

All he knew was pain as he dragged himself from the pits of unconsciousness. A drowsy pair of amber eyes strained open before slamming shut once more at the sharp headache the light of the room caused.

He blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the searing light, his vision slowly clearing to reveal a familiar wooden ceiling.

The teen turned his head with effort to see complementary green and tan walls and a wooden floor as well as registering the white futon he was laying on.

'This... this is Geta boshi's shop...How did I end up here?' Ichigo narrowed his eyes in concentration, covering his eyes with the back of his hand in a effort to recall his most recent memories.

'I was walking home from school and then...I can't remember. Why can't I remember?'

The sound of a shoji door opening caught his attention, dropping his hand to rest on his thin chest. His eyes snapped toward it to see a white and forest green hat, covering oddly mournful gray eyes. The expression changed to form a forced smile as the man walked passed the doorway to stand within the room.

"Hello Kurosaki-san, your probably wondering why you spent the night at my lovely establishment!~" Ichigo stiffly moved his arms behind him to pry himself into a sitting position, grimacing with the effort it took to push his body upward, but succeeded nonetheless.

"Please take it easy, Tessai-san spent all night trying to heal you." Urahara said offhandedly before staring at the youth with a serious expression. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is your powers have returned..."

Ichigo's eyes widened, grasping the futon under him. This...this has to be a dream... there's no way! Nonetheless he couldn't help but let a minuscule amount of hope enter his weary heart.

"The bad news is that your more hollow than shinigami, an arrancar, maybe even less. Your in your human body at the moment, but I wouldn't leave it since your reiastu is still incredibly unstable." The orange head paused for a moment. This had to be a joke, there was no way. He must've finally lost it.

He laughed mirthlessly for several minutes before calming to regain his breath, he didn't know why that scared him to be without breath. "This can't be real, this has to be a dream."

Moving to get up, Ichigo hissed in pain, his abdomen sending a burning sensation throughout his body and causing him to stumble. "What the...?" He righted himself,crossing his legs before rubbing soft circles on his abdomen in hopes to relieve some of the pain.

"You were... attacked...by a vasto lorde hollow, he injected you with foreign reiastu which drew out your latent damaged spiritual energy, but you will feel a lot of pain until the foreign reiastu dissipates."

Ichigo's face fell, quickly realizing this was too complicated a situation to be a dream, not only that but the searing pain was much too vivid.

Ichigo cast Urahara a forlorn look, nibbling the inside of his cheek as he struggled to process the information. He tried once more to remember what happened, instantly regretting his effort when images and scenes of his rape flashed rapidly through his mind.

"N-no, this is all a dream! This can't be real... yea that's it...! Nothing but a nightmare!" Ichigo whispered, eyes wide as his body quivered, hysteria beginning to take hold. The shadows blanketing the eccentric shop keepers gray eyes, as well as the tensed frown more than confirmed Ichigo's fears.

A overwhelming nausea invaded the orange haired teen, causing him to lurch forward and vomit what little he had eaten- he didn't even want to think about it -onto the floorboards next to him. Ichigo grimaced at the smell and shimmied off the futon and away from the puddle before curling in on himself as the pain returned with a vengeance.

"I-I...w-want to go home." His voice was hoarse and dripping with exhaustion, eyes drooping closed, and sleep beginning to overwhelm his efforts to stay awake.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, as soon as you get some rest I will see about returning you home."

Ichigo stared brokenly at the shopkeeper through lidded eyes as his mind flooded with more images, causing him to crawl to a corner of the room and curl up there. All he wanted was peace... not this, anything but this. He kept recalling those horrible words, the words that made his shattered heart drop deep into the pit of his stomach.

" **I don't plan to kill you anytime soon, In fact, I plan to fill you so full of my seed you'll have no option but to be the carrier of my young!"**

Every time that phrase repeated in his head a fresh wave of pain flew through his body, each worse than the last, like those very words where causing his suffering. If only the thing causing this much pain could just kill him already.

Suddenly a stabbing pain came from his chest causing him to yowl aloud and curl tightly into himself. He finally allowed his body to fall limp and darkness to take over his consciousness hoping the pain would just end."

(^o.o^)

When he awoke he froze at what was laid before him, he was standing over his own body, his _human_ body, staring at the hollow hole that had formed in his chest.

Blood was flowing onto the wooden floor and guts were tumbling from the hole and splattering the floor with blood creating a gory and disgusting scene.

Horrified eyes stared blankly at his own body as he prepared to cry out in horror, raising his hands to the sides of his head only to pause open mouthed when he felt something...horns...serrated, sharp, jagged and pointing forward like a bull's. Afraid to look he dragged his gaze down toward his chest seeing...(you know what...I don't have to break myself trying to write this, he's basicly his vasto lorde form when he fought ulqui but without a mask and a thin lizardlike tail) his hollow hole staring back like a endless void.

He let out a horrified scream, all that came was the scream of a hollow. His eyes widened and he scrambled to cover his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was a monster, a hollow, the things that murdered his mother and harmed his family. He dropped to his knees staring at his dead body. Ichigo's eyes began to grow hazed the longer he sat, staring at his own blood and organ covered body, no longer staring at his body in horror but instead with a strange leer of hunger.

He felt so starved, so hungry...what the fuck?! What was he thinking! He couldn't! But one bite couldn't hurt right? Maybe just a finger? NO! But the hunger...it hurts...so badly...We can't!...must...STOP!...eat.

He crawled forward prepared to bite into his own flesh, just to sate the burning hunger that overwhelmed him. He picked up his forearm opening his jaws wide prepared to bite into the no doubt delicious flesh of his arm.

"Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro!"

Ichigo shot up at the voice, turning in the blink of an eye as six large beams of light stabbed into his torso, leaving him unable to move and gazing into the stunned/saddened eyes of the shop owner. Urahara let his arm fall gazing into the glazed and hungry eyes, the room silent except for the drip of saliva running from the corners of the possessed teenager's mouth only to hit the floor.

"Sorry about that Kurosaki-kun, would you like some tea instead? Maybe a bowl of miso soup?" Even though his tone was light and airy, the former shinigami's eyes reflected an underlying message. 'Or would you rather I put you out of your misery instead?'

A low inhuman growl bubbled from Ichigo's throat, predatory in nature and frightening in its ferocity. A buffet, that's what he saw, not the man who helped him multiple times, but a large juicy steak for him to devour, but he couldn't get to him, couldn't reach his prey. So the orange haired hollow struggled fruitlessly against the bindings. His prey was taunting him!

*Crack*

It happened in slow motion, two former allies only several feet away, the cracking of bindings, a white clawed hand reaching forward to harm the being in front of it, the slam of the shoten door, three sets of footsteps, the slam of another door, the flash of white and pink, then darkness.


	3. Ch3 Come back

An: Sorry for taking so long! I'll try to get the next chapter done so much faster then this. I'm so very sorry!

:Several minutes before the attack:

The setting sun blanketed the town of Karakura in strawberry and deep orange hues. Trees and smaller greenery swayed with the slight wind, their leaves switching their deep green color to the color of coffee in preparation for the crispy bite of fall's weather. The gentle tweets of birds and the small chirps of the rare cricket enshrouded the environment with a normally romantic setting, although a certain set of events was anything but.

"Jinnnntaaa!" A meek voice whined, large sad eyes brimming with several unshed tears. "Shut up Ururu! This is what you get for telling me what to do!" A brash teen's voice claimed, the taller boy's hands gripping two handfuls of long black strands, releasing harsh tugs at random intervals.

The paper and wooden door of a small candy shop in the background opened to reveal a tall, white skinned male with glasses, and black hair tied in multiple lines of braiding. His giant shadow enshrouded the children's two forms, making quite the intimidating scene. The crimson headed teen froze instantly, ruby colored eyes widening.

"What do you think your doing, Jinta?" The gruff voice of the taller man called ominously from behind, a toxic purple hue enshrouding the ex-shinigami comically. The lenses of his glasses flashed with impending danger to the red haired boy.

In a flash the supposed middle schooler removed his hands from the doe-eyed girl's hair, doing a slow turn towards the mustached form, before snapping his hands behind his back in a late attempt at looking innocent.

"S-sorry Tessai-san! Please don-Gah!-LET GO!"

The small girl watched as his terrified form was lifted into the air, and the giant disappeared into the candy shop with the middle schooler hanging off his shoulder.

The black haired girl was left in awkward silence once more, before deciding to continue her outside work, sweeping the floor in gentle motions as footsteps down the street leisurely made their way towards her and the shop.

"Hey, Ururu!" An older girl said, causing the younger to jump,-she felt extremely skittish since this morning, not exactly knowing the reason why- and turn towards the gruff -yet feminine- voice.

"Ohayo, Karin-san!" Ururu said excitedly, waving happily, and her demeanor brightening at the appearance of a friendly face. The other black haired female smiled at her, black eyes much brighter then before at the sight of the still meek girl.

'She hasn't changed a bit.' The Kurosaki twin thought to herself. Ever since she started coming to Urahara shop the two became much better friends, her becoming Karin's fourth sibling in a way. "I'll go get Urahara-san!" The young girl said excitedly, resting her broom against the wall next to the door of the shop and entering the door to the candy store.

Karin softly smiled to herself deciding to follow the younger girl into the shop. She watched Ururu disappear from view, going through a paper and wooden door and into the back room. A minute or two later the taping of wooden sandals filled the small shop, and a moment later the door slid open to reveal a blonde haired man wearing a green and white bucket hat. "How may I assist you Kurosaki-san?" A jovial voice called to the twin, who was now browsing the shelves. "I'll have the usual, don't try to tag on anything like the last time, most of those repellents don't really work for me anyway, not to mention they're too expensive."

Karin grumbled, folding her arms over her chest as she continued her perusal.

"...Does your brother know you come here?" The eccentric asked softly, not even bothering to hide his serious demeanor. "No, Ichigo doesn't know. I don't want to worry him with my problems...Not to mention he'd flip his lid if he found out."

Urahara's hat sheltered his eyes, casting a shadow over the gray orbs. He cleared his throat, and quietly spoke. "I see..." He rung up the items his customer had selected, watching her pay for the items before turning to leave, paper bag in hand. He waved a quick goodbye and made his way to the lab hidden in the back of the shop, breaking the sealing Kido on the wooden door and entering his lab. Urahara sighed heavily, gray eyes gloomy from the announcement of the gotei 13. They had claimed that Kurosaki's power was too detrimental to their cause and Kurosaki deserved a chance at a normal life. They hadn't expressed any contact with the adolescent since his loss of power and it deeply effected the young males mental health. Since no help would be coming, he continued his research and was still trying to find a viable method to empower him. He was far from successful on that front. "Can't they see... all they're accomplishing is abandoning him and leaving him to his own self-destruction..." Urahara murmured. He paced to the corner of the machinery filled room and stared once more at the unfinished plans on his wooden desk. 'I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but without the gotei's help I can't return your power.'

Before the scientist could continue his musings, a heavy spiritual pressure flashed into being, the surprise nearly causing him to stumble forward. His eyes widened darting to the direction he felt the reiastu. "Hollow...? No not just a hollow, a menos...in the living world? How?!" A knock against the Iron framed door of his lab startled him. "Boss?!" The gruff voice of his assistant Tessai shouted through the closed door.

"I know! I'll see what our visitor has planned, take care of the shoten while I'm out would you?" Urahara said, opening the door to a nod and a '"Yes, boss!"' Before using a series of flash step to arrive at the origin of the hollow energy. The scenery around him changed from orange and yellow tinted houses, apartments, and concrete roads, to brown colored trees and shaded woodlands just on the cusp of autumn. The energy on the edge of his senses separated into two, one source much weaker and flickering, where the other abruptly disappeared, leaving the weak signature.

When he arrived, the last thing he expected was to see the mound of naked, bloody, bruised flesh that laid in front of him. At first he didn't recognize the identity of the victim, the body's hair soaked throughly crimson from what looked like a severe head wound, but as he stepped closer to the broken form he choked on his breath.

"I-Ichigo...?" Urahara whispered in horror, stepping close to his... was he even his student anymore? He shook his head in a attempt to clear his thoughts, gently picking up his former student with shaking arms.

*Break*

Several hours and 3 more brushes with oblivion later, he and Tessai managed to stabilize the poor soul. Ichigo laid fast asleep on one of the shoten's futons. He hoped he didn't wake, the 'injuries' the teen suffered from were far from just physical, and he was sure the poor kid would be broken if he ever woke. The shop keeper made an oath.

"I will murder whatever monster did this to you Ichigo... I promise."

:The present:

Kisuke had seen an absurd amount of messed up things in his thousand or so years of living. This had taken the number one spot by far, watching as his student transformed into a powerful monster and attempt to eat his own dead human body had caused him to snap. He had pinned him, watching the creatures starved stare as it struggled in its bonds.

He saw Tessai standing in the hall behind him, staring at the monster with sadness in his eyes, yet he was still prepared to defend his long term friend if things went from bad to worse. Urahara had thought the skirmish was over, thinking of all the possible ways to bring the teen back to himself, but then his plans fell apart to the crackling sound of the kido shattering.

It was like slow motion, watching as the hollow lunged across the room toward him, claws outstretched and drool dripping from its chin, he was frozen. Then a flash of pink petals and the hollow was pinned under an unending barrage of deadly minuscule blades, cutting deep into the skin of its chest and neck. The force bursting through the wall and sending the creature skipping like a stone across the cement and into a far building with a plume of dust and shrapnel. The form of Byakuya Kuchiki stood before the newly created passage way waiting for the being to show its face.

His widening gray eyes registered the form of Renji Abarai crouching in front of him, asking him if he was alright. When had he fallen? He couldn't say anything if he wanted to, watching through the break in the wall as the captain of the 10th division appeared next to the Kuchiki. This was all too much for him to handle...

*Switch*

'How dare they...' The creature thought, scrambling from under the piles of debris in a manic frenzy. The slab of concrete trapping his leathery body fell away under his powerful claws. He wrenched his body free, stalking on all fours out of the cloud of dust with his long tail thrashing agitatedly with his movements.

The creature smirked wickedly across the distance at his two new opponents... then it fell away after a second of realization, there was five of them and another powerful enemy on the way. There was no way the hollow would survive long enough to sate its appetite when all of his prey were at least 2 to 5 times stronger than it, this was a battle it could never win. The hollow stood swiftly, crouching to prepare itself to sonido away when it spotted a projectile of ice out of the corner of its inverted eye. It growled deeply within its throat, before dodging as quick as it could, however it wasn't fast enough to dodge the ice dragon completely. It crashed into the hollow's right ankle like a current, swallowing it in a small glacier that had him stuck in place. The black haired man's steel grey eyes stared at him across the way with recognition in reaction to the hollow beginning to charge a devastating cero on the tip of its left hand. He screamed in absolute frustration, when the released cero had absolutely no effect against the power of senbonsakura's shield. The hollowfied ichigo could only cry out in agony while it was shredded apart by minuscule petal shaped blades, an endless barrage that left it immobilized as all of its power focused on keeping it alive. The blades still continued, exposing bone and rending flesh until he ran out of power completely. It could barely breath, staring as it's enemies came ever closer. He could only see their sandaled feet step into view before darkness fell over it's form. Sending it into what it hoped was death.

An: I tried to fill in some blanks with the story, and add more of a background to it, let me know what you think, sorry it's so short. Advice would make me a happy butterfly! ?


End file.
